Jax and Tara: The Life That Should Have Been
by gamergeek2015
Summary: Jax and Tara in Charming with no Clay or Gemma. Jax is still part of the club, but Tara never left. Their life has its bumps but they are together as they should have been from the time they were 16 years old. Romance and drama.


Tara's POV

One look at those baby blues and she knew she was in trouble. She knew his reputation but her instincts told her there was much more to Jax Teller. She wanted to get to know him. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she was up for the challenge.

She sat by him in class, started up a conversation with him. He was charming. She found it easy to be herself around him which was not something she did with anyone.

Jax's POV

Tara Knowles was rapidly becoming someone very important to him. She knew who and what he was and she wasn't intimidated, nor did she appear to care. She called him on his bullshit and kept him on his toes. Those beautiful eyes looked at him with no fear and no judgment; something he rarely got and often wanted.

He felt himself opening up to her, letting her in bit by bit, and it scared the hell out of him.

* * *

Jax and Tara came to discover they had more in common than anyone would have ever imagined. He was a deep thinker and much more educated and well read than anyone would ever know. He knew Shakespeare, Dante, and much to her surprise had even read The Jungle. They talked for hours about anything and everything. Tara told Jax about losing her Mom, the pain, the uncertainty, and the drunk of a parent she had been left with. She had been forced to grow up very quickly which caused her to be guarded. However, with Jax her walls came down and he got to see the real Tara.

Jax told Tara about the life he was born into, how much he missed his father, and even though he loved his club and his brothers he wanted a different life. He wanted a life that didn't have the constant pull between club and family. The outlaw life cost him his father and his mother. His brother had died very young due to a congenital heart defect, and Jax missed him terribly. He wanted a life where he could have a wife and kids and not constantly worry about keeping them safe, him being in prison, or dead.

Tara was amazed that Jax was letting her in. During their conversations she sat quietly listening, taking it all in. The bad ass biker was much more than just a bad ass biker. There was a good but conflicted soul in front of her. Why he chose to lay himself bare she didn't know, she was just glad he did.

* * *

Jax had never been this nervous about asking a girl out. "Good God get ahold of yourself Man", he thought. Just as he had his nerve built up he saw Tara approach and he felt shaky. Before she even had a chance to say hello he blurted out "Hey Tara, you wanna come hang out with me tonight?"

Tara had to smile; Jackson Teller was asking her out and he was nervous. "I'd love to come hang out with you tonight. What time should I be ready?"

It became clear very early their definition of dating was not that of normal teenagers. They might hang at the club for the night, jump on his bike and ride to nowhere, or spend the night watching movies at his house. So long as they were together they didn't care what they did. Their conversations were also not those of normal teenagers. Jax knew Tara had seen what when on at the club, but she had never asked any questions. He thought she deserved the full and uncensored truth about his life before things got too serious so Jax educated Tara about the world that was SAMCRO. He told her about all their legal and previously illegal activities. He told her that SAMCRO used to run guns and very shortly ran drugs but they were now legit. Granted the club made their money, and lots of it, making porn, but it wasn't illegal. He said the club still had enemies from their old days and the life he lived was dangerous for him, and those he loved. He explained to her what being an "old lady" was and the rules that went along with being a part of the club.

"Well...fuck. He used to run guns and drugs and his job is the production and distribution of porn. What does he want with me?" Tara thought.

She was silent for so long that Jax started to shift uncomfortably. "I understand if you don't want to stay with me. It's a lot to take in, but I wanted you to know everything before things got serious between us."

"I want to stay with you." Tara quickly responded. "But how can I trust you'll be faithful to me when you're around...free and willing pussy all the time?"

Shit. She didn't pull any punches. "The only thing I can do is prove it to you. I don't know if this will mean anything to you, but I haven't been with any of them. They aren't my kind of woman."

For some crazy reason Tara believed him. "I'm not going anywhere Teller. You're going to prove it to me."

* * *

"Move in with me."

Tara almost dropped her drink. "What?"

"Move in with me."

"Honey, I love you, but I think you've lost your mind. I haven't graduated from high school, I don't have a full-time job, and I'm not even 18 yet."

"You'll be graduating from high school in a few weeks, you know money isn't a problem, and you turn 18 next week. I want you here and you spend most nights here anyway."

She couldn't argue his point. Tara's head was spinning and before she could stop, "I'm not ready to have sex yet." came spilling out.

Jax had to stop himself from laughing. It wasn't often that Tara was flustered and he was enjoying himself. "Okay. We can wait until you're ready."

Tara sat reading Jax for a few moments. "So you mean to tell me you, Jackson Teller, want me to move in with you knowing I'm not ready to have sex?"

Jax took her face into his hands "Yes Tara that is what I'm telling you. I love you, I want you here with me, and I'm willing to wait until you're ready."

Tara knew from the look in his eyes he meant every word. He loved her and he was willing to wait. Jackson Teller, one of the most notorious womanizers of Charming was willing to wait for her. She rested her forehead against his "I love you too Jax and as soon as I turn 18 I'll move in with you."

* * *

True to her word the day Tara turned 18 she told her father she was moving in with Jax. Her father, drunk as usual, did not take the news well. He ranted, raved, told her she was a worthless whore, dating a man who would use her and dispose of her when he was done with her, and that she would never amount to anything. Tara tried to muscle her way past him, and out of that wretched house, but he was too strong. The next thing she knew she was sailing across the room and felt her head hit before darkness took over.

Jax knew something was wrong. He'd tried to call Tara three times and she hadn't answered or called him back. He'd already been by his house and the hospital with no sign of her. He was headed to the club and on the verge of panic.

Opie knew the moment Jax came through the door something was very wrong. "What's up brother?"

Jax wanted to know if any of them had seen or heard from Tara. Opie said he'd seen Tara's car at her Dad's house earlier. He knew it was bad when the color left Jax's face.

"We've got to get there now." Jax said with a deadly calm.

Opie, Chibs, and Happy never one to ask questions hauled ass along with Jax. Once they arrived at the Knowles house Jax bailed off his bike and busted through the front door. He found Tara slumped against the walk, in a pool of blood, not moving. His entire world stopped. No,no,no,no,no she couldn't be dead.

"Call 911!"

He scooped Tara up and cradled her in his arms. Jax pleaded with her "Come on babe, you're gonna be okay. You've got to be okay. You've got to be okay. Please baby you've got to be okay."

The paramedics arrived, quickly loaded Tara up, and transported her to St. Thomas. Jax rode with her praying the entire way and vowed not to waste another moment with her.

Tara was in surgery and Jax was pacing the waiting room like a caged animal. That motherfucker was going to pay for what he had done. He had almost killed Tara. The memory of seeing her laying there looking lifeless made Jax want to vomit. Harry Knowles' death would be slow and painful.

Chibs finally had to ask"What the hell happened back there Jackie?"

Jax gave them the short version of what he was certain had happened. When he finished all three looked equally worried and angry. The doctor finally came out and told them Tara had come through surgery and was in the ICU. He explained she had swelling on the brain and the next 24 hours were critical. He told Jax if he wanted to see her he could but only for a few minutes. Jax quietly slipped into the ICU. He'd never seen so many monitors and tubes connected to one person. Tara looked so pale and fragile. The sight of her broke his heart and stoked his anger. No one would ever hurt her again.

After dispatching Happy to see to it that Mr. Knowles didn't ever bother Tara again Jax returned to the waiting room. Chips and Opie tried to persuade him to go home, but he wasn't leaving her. He should have gone with her when she went to her Dad's. While her Dad was a drunk he'd never been a mean drunk. Jax would never forgive himself for what happened; he should have known.

"Jax, Jax." Jax felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Happy.

"Is it taken care of?" Happy lifted up his shirt to show Jax his freshly tattooed happy face. "Thank you brother."

"She's family too." Happy replied as he walked away.

* * *

The following 24 hours felt like a fucking eternity. Jax swore he physically felt a weight lift off him when one of the nurses roused him and told him Tara was awake and asking for him. He immediately went to her bedside and breathed a sign of relief when she recognized him and began to cry. No brain damage, thank God. His girl was tough and she was going to be okay. Two weeks of tests, scans, being poked, prodded, and Tara was finally coming home. To their home. Jax had practically lived at the hospital and he was glad to be getting out of there too. The club had been a constant presence, bringing food, movies, keeping them company, and while Jax appreciated it, he was ready for some time alone with Tara. He had a couple of surprises for her.

Tara walked into their home and had to catch her breath. The house was spotless. The carpets had been shampooed, there was new furniture, the bathrooms sparkled, the kitchen practically glowed, and a feminine touch had been added. No more Maxim posters and Harley mirrors. She'd have to thank Donna later. She turned to look at Jax to find him on one knee, ring in hand.

"Tara Knowles I love you more than I could ever tell you. Almost losing you made me realize I don't want to waste anymore time. Will you marry me?"

Her heart skipped. She burned the image into her mind before pulling Jax up and into a smoldering kiss. "I love you and I will marry you Jackson Teller."

The wedding took place at the courthouse 2 days later and it was exactly what Jax and Tara wanted. No big club celebration, no months of planning and carrying on. It was simple and no fuss. They did call Opie, Donna, and Chibs to be their witnesses because they knew they'd never be forgiven if they didn't. Jax told the club he'd be out of commission for a few days taking care of personal matters. He wanted to give Tara a real honeymoon and planned on spending days making love to his wife. He'd rented them a cabin in the mountains, away from everyone and everything. He wanted her introduction into the world of lovemaking to be perfect and with no interruption.

* * *

The cabin was gorgeous and the view was breathtaking. Tara loved the seclusion and the knowledge she had Jax all to herself. And while she was nervous she was also very excited about making love to her husband. She knew she wasn't the only person he'd been with, but she didn't care. He'd chosen her. They barely made it into the cabin and closed the door before Tara pulled Jax in for a kiss. She let her hands cup his ass and pulled him closer to her. She felt his erection press into her and it only served to amp up her desire. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

Jax picked up his wife and carried her to bed. He took his time undressing her, wanting to appreciate the view. While there had been very heavy petting, he'd never seen her completely nude and now knew it was worth the wait. To his surprise Tara showed no shyness or reserve and made short work of stripping him down. He let her explore and discover his body. He let out a groan when her hand found his cock and began to touch and play. While he was enjoying himself immensely, this was about her. Her took her hand in his and kissed her. He rolled them so he was top of her and Tara welcomed him.

He lay on her, skin on skin. Tara's heart was racing and her entire body felt like it was on fire. Jax took one pink nipple and gently suckled it until Tara was a writhing, panting ball of nerves. When he thought she could take no more he switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. His hands felt every inch of her, wanting to appreciate, wanting to feel what no one else had before. He kissed and sucked her neck and worked his way down her spine. He slipped one finger into her sex and found her to be wet and wanting. She was so beautiful and she was all his.

Tara was trembling and felt like she was going to come undone. She loved this man more than anything. He was creating feelings in her that were new and intense and overwhelming. Her core felt a deep and throbbing ache she desperately wanted relieved. When she felt Jax's soft tongue glide over her clit her eyes rolled back and her body bowed of its own accord. Hands clenched the sheets and her breathing became fast and choppy.

Jax was harder and more aroused than he had ever been. The sounds coming out of Tara and the taste of her were the sweetest things he'd ever experienced. He continued to make love to the most intimate part of her with his mouth, tongue lapping up juices, darting in and out of her, and teasing that small power house until her felt her body tense and watched the most beautiful look come across her face. The tilt of her head, the flush of her face, and the slight parting of her lips as she came. He'd seen what no one had even seen, tasted what no one had tasted, and was about to make love to woman no one had made love to before. He held her as she came down from her orgasm. He ran his fingers through her dark hair and stroked her flawless skin until her breathing returned to normal.

Tara looked up him with those eyes he loved, kissed him deeply, and said, "Make love to me Jax."

Jax positioned himself between her thighs and his sex at her entrance. He entered her slowly, but with purpose. God she felt so damn good. When he reached her barrier he gave a firm push and broke through. He felt Tara dig her nails into his back and inhale sharply. He stilled himself and rested his forehead against hers and whispered "I love you Mrs. Teller"

Tara's eyes opened and looked deeply into his. With everything that made her she stroked his face and whispered back "I love you too Mr. Teller."

They laid this way for several moments before Jax felt her muscles start to relax and some of the tension leave her body. He moved out and slowly back in. Tara gave no indication of pain or displeasure so Jax picked up his pace. Tara was so tight and hot he wasn't sure how long he was going to last . Her inner muscles unconsciously squeezed his cock and Jax let out a groan that rocked Tara to her core. Sweat beaded on their bodies and Tara felt another orgasm building. Jax heard her breathing pick up and he moved faster and took a hard pink nipple into his mouth. Tara could hold on no longer; her body erupted, thighs clamped around her husband, inner walls pulsed, and she screamed Jax's name. Jax was trying to hold on, trying to make this long as long as he could for her, but hearing Tara scream his name was his undoing. He buried his head in her hair and came long and hard.

* * *

Tara snuggled into her husband, listened to his heart beat, and watched his chest rise and fall. She had never felt so loved and safe. Safety and security was not something Tara had known, and the irony of knowing she had found it in one of the most feared and dangerous men around was not lost on her. But he was hers, he chose to love her, and she chose to love him.

Jax took in the enormity of the fact that he had just made love to his wife. His wife. He was her first lover; she loved him, found him worthy to give this gift to and he was thankful for it. This was a first for Jax too; he'd had sex and fucked women, but Tara was the first woman he'd ever made love to. She was the first women he'd ever waited on. Christ, he'd married her before he slept with her because he felt like she deserved no less. While making love to her he hadn't been concerned about his needs for a moment. All he'd cared about was her and her pleasure. He knew in that moment he had found the women he would love forever.

* * *

"Baby I'm yours to explore." Jax said with anticipation. Tara smiled and immediately went to her favorite part of her husband. She loved how his cock felt, so velvety smooth and soft, yet hard at the same time. She loved to run her fingers up and down the shaft and her thumb over the head. It amused her that she could cause it to twitch. Jax loved having a curious wife. Her touch alone did crazy things to him, when she decided she wanted a taste he thought he might die. Tara licked his cock slowly, up and down, on each side, on the head before deciding to take him in her mouth. She moved in and out, slowly and wetly. She thought she had done something very wrong when Jax pulled her on top of him. He could see the fear in her eyes and quickly put it to rest.

"Baby, that felt fantastic. I just need to be inside of you."

She slowly impaled herself onto him and stilled. He was in deep and the sensations were overwhelming. Jax sensing she wasn't sure what to do, took her hips and guided her motions until she was comfortable enough to take over. Tara ground against Jax loving the contact it gave her clit. It wasn't long before she felt her orgasm starting to build and she ground harder and faster.

Jax palmed her breasts and watched as her body flushed. He could feel her muscles beginning to tighten and he knew she was close. He reached between their bodies and began to massage her clit. He wanted to push her over the edge and beyond. Tara thought she was going to shatter into pieces. Her insides felt like lava as she came. She held onto Jax for dear life as her insides were pulsating hard around him. His name tumbled off her lips again and again and again. Much to her delight she heard Jax shout her name and felt him spill into her. She collapsed onto him. Jax wrapped his arms around her rolled them to the side. Exhausted, sleep quickly took them.

* * *

Tara woke to the smell of bacon. Bacon, eggs, and dear God was that coffee? She threw on Jax's shirt and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning. Is that coffee I smell?"

Jax didn't know how women managed to look so sexy in a man's T-shirt but Tara looked down right fuckable with bed head, afterglow, and wearing his shirt. He was tempted to bypass breakfast and have dessert right there in the kitchen. However, she looked hungry and he was going to make sure his wife was taken care of in all ways.

"Coffee, eggs, bacon, and french toast, my dear. I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving. How is it I didn't know you could cook?"

"You never asked."

"Very funny Teller."

Breakfast was amazing and they took time to enjoy each others company. Laughter rang throughout their cabin all day and long into the night. They relived some of their memories growing up. It amazed both of them they had grown up in the same town, known each other all their lives, but never really "noticed" one another until a few years ago.

"Why have you never been afraid of me?" Jax had been wanting to ask that question and he figured there was no better time than the present.

"I can't explain to you why, honey. There was something within me that told me you were worth getting to know." Tara said with a smile. "I'm really glad I did"

"I'm really glad you did too."

"Jax you know the odds are stacked against us. We're really young, we have crazy lives and crazy people in our lives."

"Babe the odds have been stacked against both of us our entire lives and we're still here. It's going to be rough at times but we'll get through it. We'll get through it together."

"Having someone I can count on is still new to me. I've taken care of myself for as long as I can remember. I really like it so far though."

Jax scooped her up and headed for the bedroom. "Babe you ain't seen nothing yet."

Their honeymoon passed entirely too quickly and the real world beckoned. The newlyweds hated the thought of leaving their paradise. Jax had taken to making breakfast in bed for them every morning. His culinary skills were above and beyond. There was a porch swing they spent lots of time in together enjoying the quiet and each other. Of course they had taken the bike out, but not for too long. They'd had a few skinny dips in the lake, and made love under the stars. Jax was thankful for the isolation, Tara was a screamer. As much as they hated leaving their isolation they knew it would be okay and so long as they were together they would make it through.

* * *

5 years later

Jax was so glad to be home. It had been a really long day. Most people would think working in the porn industry would be a wet dream come true. Truth be told it was a lot of egos, cat fights, and bullshit. The money was too good for him to walk away from, but some days he missed gun running. It didn't seem nearly as complicated. He wanted to see his wife and forget about the day. He walked in, took off his kutte. "Babe, I'm home."

Tara emerged from their bedroom looking as tired as Jax felt. She was a RN at St. Thomas and pulled long days herself. She loved her job and was excellent at what she did. Her co-workers often referred to her as their "rockstar".

"Hey. You look like you've had a long day."

"It's over and I'm home with you. That's all I care about. How was your day?"

"Crazy day. Guy in with multiple GSW, car wreck victim, lady feel off her roof and came in with an open fracture, and the highlight of the day was a homeless man that came in with a maggot infested wound. How about you?"

"Same shit different day. Bobby is teaching me how to do the books and it's a lot to take in"

Tara had other pressing news she needed to share with Jax. She wasn't sure how to break it to him or how he was going to respond. She continued to make small talk with him to let her nerves settle and to build up her courage.

"Jax, I've got something I need to tell you, but you've got to promise not to freak out."

"What, is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Actually I'm 2 months pregnant. We're having a baby."

Jax sat stunned. Had he heard her correctly? They were having a baby? They had made a baby? He was going to have a family of his own. His emotions were welling up and he was fighting back tears.

He pulled Tara in a tight hug. "I love you so much. I can't wait for our little man to get here."

"She could be a little lady you know. Are you tr-"

Jax silenced Tara with a searing kiss, scooped her up, carried her to their bed and made love to her for hours. She was now not only his wife, and the love of his life, she was the mother of his child. The thought alone sent chills down his spine and made him want her on another level.

The club was excited to learn they would be welcoming a new member. Hugs and kisses were plentiful, as was the alcohol. The other old ladies planned an epic baby shower for Tara. Members and old ladies from every other charter showed up, bringing well wishes and gifts. Tara was certain they had received everything a baby would ever need or want. The piles of gifts were almost unbelievable. The crown jewel came from Chibs. He presented them with a hand carved, solid oak, crib. The ornate details were amazing from the little rattles, to the Gaelic symbols, to the name Teller carved into each end. The amount of time and care put into the crib was evident. Tara was brought to tears and Jax told Chibs he had no words.

Tara was also quite certain she'd never seen a bigger group of mother hens. From the moment the boys found out she was pregnant she wasn't allowed to so much as lift a finger. If they knew she needed something, it magically appeared. If she started working on something, someone would come along and take over, if she tried to help with anything everyone told her they had things under control and to sit down and rest. While it was sweet it was a bit much.

Boy or girl? day finally came. Everyone was anxious to find out if SAMCRO would be welcoming a little prince or a little princess. Chibs had given Jax strict orders to call him the moment they found out. Opie had said it would serve Jax right to have a daughter while Tig had said the Teller's didn't make anything but boys. When the ultrasound picture came up, it was clear, SAMCRO would be welcoming a little princess. This would the most spoiled, doted upon, and protected little girl on the planet. Tara almost giggled at the mental image of Juice and Happy attending "tea parties". Jax couldn't take his eyes off the monitor. That was their daughter, something he and Tara created together. He was instantly in love and knew he would give up his life for hers without hesitation. He couldn't wait to meet her.

As the months progressed Jax loved how Tara's body changed and grew. He was especially fond of the bigger "puppies" and mentioned it often. He couldn't keep his hands off of her and found her more sexy than ever. Her body was softer and curvier and Jax stayed in a perpetual state of horniness. Tara had lost count of how times Jax had met her when she walked in the door, carried her to their bedroom all the while making love to her mouth with his. He would make quick work of his clothing and hers before latching onto a nipple and suckling until she was begging for release. His fingers would rub her swollen clit over and over, bringing her to the edge, then pulling away only to be replaced by his cock. He'd move agonizingly slow, in and out, until both their bodies could stand no more and they both would come. He loved running his hands over her swollen belly, knowing that was his baby she carried. Her comfort was of utmost importance so back rubs, foot rubs, and couples bubble baths were never in short supply. To say she enjoyed her pregnancy was an understatement.

* * *

Tara had woken Jax in the early hours of the morning and told him she was in labor. To her amazement Jax calmly collected their bags, medical information, and carried her to the car. The drive to the hospital was another story. They told her at the dealership her Charger handled well and governed out at 144 mph. Jax proved both to be true.

Hours passed and true to Teller form, baby girl was being stubborn. After 30 hours Tara was completely exhausted and no closer to delivery. Jax had never felt so useless. He wanted his wife out of pain and his daughter in his arms. So, despite the best laid plans, a C-section it was. He scrubbed up and took his place by Tara in the operating room. Tara was amazed, Jax looked hot even in scrubs. She was nervous and excited, but they finally were going to meet their daughter. The curtain went up and within moments they heard the beautiful wail of Elizabeth Knowles Teller. Jax cried tears of relief and joy as he held his daughter and kissed his wife. He had never known love could be this instant, this powerful, or that another human being could capture you so completely.

"I love you baby. Look at what we made."

"She's beautiful. I love you so much."

As soon as Tara was settled into her room she feel asleep. Jax was happy to let her sleep and hold Elizabeth. His daughter seemed very content in her father's arms. She grabbed onto one of his finger's and feel asleep. That was how Tara found them when she woke up. The sight brought tears of joy to her eyes. They finally had the family they had always wanted. Life was good.


End file.
